


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by xandermin (orphan_account)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xandermin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets drunk and leaves the party. Hiccup follows him and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

Hiccup wasn’t a big fan of alcohol. He didn’t mind drinking a beer here and there, but the concept of getting drunk unnerved him. It was a loss of control his anxiety would not let him taste. So he usually spent parties as the designated driver. He didn’t mind, he still had fun, he’d had some riveting conversations with random drunk schoolmates he’d never spoken to before, and it was entertaining seeing his friends make fools of themselves. After all, someone had to be there to document it for the next morning, and make sure they didn’t hurt tjemselves.

They were at Gene Hammond’s house. Gene Hammond was a senior whose house was often the stage for parties because he had a pool, a keg, and a beat up ping pong table which was never used for actual ping pong. Hiccup was there with Astrid and Jack, his trusty squad. They’d done everything together since they became friends in freshman year. But things weren’t as simple now.

“Oh my God Astrid just vomited!” Jack exclaimed as he slung an arm around Hiccup’s slender shoulders. With his other hand, he pulled up a picture on his phone. It was a selfie of him giving the thumbs up and smiling, while Astrid was hunched over the toiler. He practically shoved the phone in Hiccup’s face.

“Magnificent, truly a photograph that will be praised by art critics around the globe,” he droned as he pushed the phone away.

Jack opened the camera app on his phone, raised it, and snapped a picture of the two of them. Hiccup looked rather sour in the photo, while Jack looked blissful with his eyes glazed over.

“Jack!” Hiccup exclaimed. His steps echoed against the pavement of the nice street. He remembered the roads from when his family used to live here. After the accident, they couldn’t afford to keep their big house so they moved into an apartment in another part of town.

He could still hear the music from the party, pounding faintly. It was around 5 AM, and the June sun was already beginning to paint the sky. Birds had situated themselves on tree branches and street lamps, gently chirping among themselves.

“Jack, you piece of shit!” Hiccup shouted again, not caring if he woke the entire neighbourhood. This wasn’t the first time Jack had pulled something like this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Jack had a tendency to let his emotions take full control of his body, and that was only amplified by alcohol.

Hiccup finally made it to the small playground at the end of the street, where he’d worn out his childhood shoes. It was eerie now, the swings were empty and still in the cool morning air.

He saw a hooded figure sitting on one of the benches. He walked towards the bench, recognizing Jack’s grey zip-up hoodie. He had memorized all of Jack’s regular clothes, which wasn’t hard to do seeing as the guy never bought anything new.

“Hey,” Hiccup said as he sat down next to his friend.

Jack didn’t say anything. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his eyes were trained on the empty merry-go-round.

They sat in silence for a long moment as the sun moved its paintbrush farther and farther up. It was so quiet.

Jack spoke. “We’ll be seniors next year.”

“It’s crazy,” Hiccup said.

“I don’t want this to end.” Jack’s voice was rich and clear, almost as if he hadn’t had anything to drink. “You and Astrid are the only real home I’ve had since my parents – I don’t want to lose this.”

Hiccup looked at his friend.

“You won’t lose us Jack.”

“Astrid is going to some all girls college to play softball and you – you’ll probably get a scholarship to some Ivy League school a thousand states away.”

“That’s not for sure, I’ve got no clue where I want to go, I … I have no clue what I want,” Hiccup said. He turned his eyes to the old merry-go-round where he used to spin with his mother. The sun would break soon.

Jack put his feet on the ground and clasped his hands on his lap. “That’s better than knowing what you want, but also knowing that you can never have it.”

Hiccup gently put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You’ll go to college,” he said in an attempt to comfort.

Jack looked upwards. “I’m not, I … I’m not talking about college. I don’t even care about college, I just – I hate this.” He looked down at his hands and sighed softly.

Hiccup tightened his hold on Jack’s shoulder while staring intently at his face. “Tell me.”

“I can’t,” was Jack’s simple reply.

“Why not?” Hiccup asked.

Jack abruptly stood up, leaving Hiccup’s hand cold and empty.

“This isn’t just some problem you can fix Hiccup,” he snapped without looking at Hiccup.

“How can I know that when you won’t tell me what’s wrong?” Hiccup asked. He was frowning now.

Jack twirled around and looked at him. “You always want to talk about every single little thing, you have this constant fucking need to psycho-analyse any fucking thing I say and it drives me off a fucking bridge, it’s as if you feel responsible for my life and it pisses me off because I can take care of myself -”

“If you can take care of yourself, why do you need me to stand over you like a hawk so you don’t pull stupid shit like this?” Hiccup argued back. He had stood up as well. He crossed his arms in defense.

“I never asked you to do that!” Jack exclaimed. “I never fucking asked you to do any of this!”

“Well if I didn’t you would have wandered into the goddamn river and drowned yourself because you’re a fucking idiot when you’re drunk and I worry about you because I care about you!”

Jack shook his head and cackled dryly. “You’re just making things harder for me, y'know?” Why can’t you just be an asshole like everyone else.” His voice was softer.

“That’s pretty fucking harsh,” Hiccup stated.

“Look, I’m sorry okay,” Jack said.

“And I’m gonna forgive you.” Hiccup uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides.

The sun rose behind Jack, illuminating his bleached hair.


End file.
